youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Hunter P Brown
Hunter P Brown (formerly NinjaPBrown), is a YouTube Maple Story Player and Let's Player of classic RPGs and classic Sidescrolling Games, particularly rom hacks of Super Mario World. He has garnered some popularity when he began doing "Challenge Let's Plays" where he will complete a game with a certain rule in effect. Known for his long videos, his jokes and puns, his catchy catchphrases and quoting of movies, music, video games, and people, his horrible singing, and his imitation of voices, he is a fowl mouthed YouTuber user that gets frustrated easily and expresses it similar to the The Angry Video Game Nerd . Nothing is off limits when he does his commentary, in some videos barely talking about the game and instead discussing current events going on in the world or with himself. He sometimes includes common guests, such as Gingerelle, Marik, Zork, Bakura, TheUltimateGamer07, DSK3A, Gamer1219, and Alota115. He is 28 and living in Waxahachie, TX, and works as a Truck Driver for Raven Transport out of Jacksonville, FL. History Beginning in the middle of 2009, NinjaPBrown was using his YouTube mostly to host MapleStory videos featuring his character HunterPBrown. Due to the name HunterPBrown already taken (which was later to be revealed to be a hacker trying to ruin his name in MapleStory), he went with the name NinjaPBrown because of his love for Ninjas. As his boredom rose with the game due to Server Checks and Maintenance, he started getting the idea for doing Let's Plays from constant watching of, in his own words, "awesome LPers" such as raocow and MoltovMarioWorld. He was debating what game to start Let's Playing first. After some debate, and taking into account his computer specs at the time, he decided to Let's Play Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages. While he did complete the series, he had difficulty uploading due to having no internet to upload with. When he got his new computer in the middle of 2010, he scrapped all of his Oracle of Ages videos, and began Let's Playing in HD (720p and in rare occasions until late 2011, 1080p) and started a new series playing Legend of Zelda 2: The Adventure of Link Minimum Item Run, which would be his first attempt at a challenge. Upon success and upon gaining a few subscribers, he decided to begin Let's Playing a Super Mario Rom hack that, in his own words, "inspired me to do Let's Plays," and he began his tidious journey into the VIP Wall and Alaska Mix rom hack games, which tortured him mentally due to playing it without savestates completely. After he completed it, he took a break from Let's Playing and focused on watching his friends videos which he had missed over the months. After viewing TheUltimateGamer07 's Chrono Trigger walkthrough videos, he got inspired to play Chrono Trigger DS. It was also on January 1, NinjaPBrown was granted unlimited upload time for his videos, which made Chrono Trigger DS the perfect candidate. There were some technical difficulties in Chrono Trigger, so NinjaPBrown hired Marik (based on Marik from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Series as well as The Abridged Series), who would play for him to catch him back up when his save file was accidentally deleted for a month, with some assistance from Zork. Behind his back, Marik began playing Chrono Trigger and recording Zork and himself in the process, which NinjaPBrown got mad about, but allowed their skit to remain. Upon completing Chrono Trigger, NinjaPBrown hired Marik to assist his save file into getting prepared for the New Game+ features that were exclusive to the Nintendo DS version. As Marik did this (as well as his recording another episode with Zork just so they can "destroy the world"), NinjaPBrown began replaying his first Let's Play, Oracle of Ages. Upon completing it, he returned to finish New Game+ in Chrono Trigger DS and completed it fully. He then began his linked game of Oracle of Seasons, which took only a few days to fully complete. It was during this time he named his channel "The Pulp Fiction of Gamers" as his constant swearing and quick and to the point attitude in his gaming was pointed out by a subscriber and good friend of him Nathaniel. On the beginning of June 1, NinjaPBrown began his highest requested game, Final Fantasy 7 for the playstation. He decided to play the game without Materia, which proved to still be a piece of cake for him to complete. His voice acting, strategies, humor and accurate emotions made this series a hit to the point he made a DVD Menu for it and gave out a free bluray containing all 25 episodes and an interactive menu to a lucky winner amongst his subscribers. During the LP of Final Fantasy 7, after nearly 4 years in development, NinjaPBrown began Let's Playing the Super Mario World Rom hack from Japan VIP Wall and Alaska Mix 5, which he played alongside Final Fantasy 7 until he completed it, in which he then focused on VIP Wall and Alaska Mix 5. It took NinjaPBrown nearly 6 months to complete VIP 5 because the college season began, and his LP's suffered because of it. Beginning in October, NinjaPBrown took a vote on what game he should Let's Play next. With 18 to 16 votes, the people wanted to see Final Fantasy 8 Challenge. However, after the fifth episode where he felt guilty for cheating and junctioning a GF, he deleted the Let's Play, only to return to it in July 2014, and surprisingly, completing the game in April 2015, putting the Let's Play to rest finally. Shortly after quitting Final Fantasy 8, NinjaPBrown began a new series called Let's Fully Play, a series where a classic video game would be played in full with no breaks or stops. He began this by replaying The Legend of Zelda 2: Adventure of Link, this time completely it without game overs and using the same rules as before, with minimal use of items and spells. When Diablo 3 was released, NinjaPBrown had to upgrade his graphics card to be able to play the game. In doing so, he was also able to process (Barely process) a playstation 2 emulator, and thus began let's playing Final Fantasy X. It became his most ambiguous project yet. However, this Let's Play also featured some dark times of NinjaPBrown, as he had gone though a major break up, moving apartments, and the death of his beloved Husky Bolt. However, he still pulled through with the Let's Play, especially with TheUltimateGamer07 teaming up to help him on his adventure. Due to also losing his job and quitting college due to losing his job, NinjaPBrown announced that he would transition into Truck Driving, and announced that his Let's Plays would be on hiatus. When he returned home, he began let's playing Chronicles of a Dark Lord Episode I: The Tides of Fate. This game was given to him for free by Tanya Lee Bothelo of Kisareth Studios, and it was also when NinjaPBrown met his current girlfriend Alota115, real name Elizabeth. They have been dating since May 2013 and plan on meeting soon. After Chronicles of a Dark Lord was completed, NinjaPBrown began let's playing the NES translated Japanese game Sweet Home, which legitimately scared him and worried him. To calm himself down after completing the game, he played Ed Edd n' Eddy in The Mis-Edventures, which was sadly done on the PC and the gameplay was hindered greatly because of it. After completing Ed Edd n' Eddy, Hunter P asked his girlfriend for a game to let's play. She suggested Pokémon Soul Silver. Hunter P took it a step further and asked her and five other friends for Pokémon suggestions, including RavenEmi, TheUltimateGamer07, Zemious, Briggs, and Keith for Pokémon teammates. After finishing Pokemon, Hunter P realized he hadn't played a Final Fantasy game yet for 2013. He got a PSP emulator, PPSSPP, and started playing Final Fantasy 7: Crisis Core, which has been one of his most popular Let's Plays as of December 2015. Hunter P was even featured in a reddit Q&A about the whereabouts of Cissnai after the ending of Crisis Core.https://www.reddit.com/r/FinalFantasy/comments/3i7zs5/cissnei_in_ff7_remake/ This became is best project to date. During this time, he bought a Webcam and started showing his face and his reactions (and gestures) while let's playing. By doing so, he also cut his hair into a mohawk and dyed it blue after reaching 500 subscribers. In 2014, Hunter P's let's plays began becoming more elaborate and more effort oriented, ranging from playing Final Fantasy: Mystic Quest to help Tanya Lee Bothelo on research, and doing voice acting with his game Earthbound. In the middle of the Earthbound Let's Play, Hunter P resumed his Final Fantasy 8 No Junction GF Let's Play, and at the end of Earthbound, Hunter P started also playing Chronicles of a Dark Lord Episode II: War of the Abyss. Other Works NinjaPBrown is an avid gamer of MapleStory. He plays under the IGNs HunterPBrown, TyrionPBrown, UltimaPBrown, ShadowPBrown, SlayerPBrown, KnightPBown, and a multitude of other characters on GMS Kradia's server. He was the former guild leader of CKyChildren, SuperHeroes, and Unity, but merged all three guilds into Defiance. He is highly respected in the community due to his charisma, his charm, his tactics, his humor, and his series Kaiser's Journey to Maximum Power. He currently plays the class of Kaiser under the IGN HunterPBrown (formerly TyrionPBrown) Let's Plays Completed Let's Plays: Legend of Zelda 2: The Adventure of Link Minimum Item Run (20 episodes) VIP Wall and Alaska Mix 4 (59 episodes) Chrono Trigger DS (17 episodes) Oracle of Ages (10 episodes) Oracle of Seasons Linked Game (7 episodes) Final Fantasy 7 Challenge (25 episodes + DVD Menu) VIP Wall and Alaska Mix 5 (24 episodes) Final Fantasy 8 NJGF Challenge (36 episodes) Final Fantasy X (36 episodes) Chronicles of a Dark Lord Episode I The Tides of Fate (15 episodes) Sweet Home (6 Episodes) Ed Edd n' Eddy The Mid-Edventures (7 episodes) Pokemon Soul Silver (24 Episodes) FF7: Crisis Core (15 Episodes) Final Fantasy: Mystic Quest (9 episodes) Earthbound (21 Episodes) Chronicles of a Dark Lord Episode II: War of the Abyss (25 episodes) Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (11 episodes) Current Let's Plays: Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain Kaiser's Journey to Maximum Power Quotes "That's a Good Link, Fuck you Old Man!" "DIE, HIPPIES, DIE!!!" "Pingas!" "Let's Go Booniepoo, we gotta beat the level! Let's go booniepoo, we gotta beat it now!" "Die motherfucker, die motherfucker, die!" "Eat a dick! (We don't even have those)" "Here's to you!" *two middle fingers to the webcam* "This is bogus! Release the bogus!" "Brooklyn Rage!!!" "Well, that happened..." "What was I worried about again?" "Well, that escalated quickly." *sniffs hard, usually when he has a cold* "Ehh...fucker..." "What the frig is this bullshit!?" "Open the friggin door!" "Holy shit!" "I've got balls of steel!" "We, the people!" *rapidly spitfiring* "Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck" "One shot, one kill!" "I could jack off to this." "Don't care if you saw xHamster." "This does not look good for Homestar Runner..." "Miss Elizabeth, I love you!" "You suck!" "My Balls, Your Face!" "Suck it!" "You're dead, you're dead, and you're dead!" "Fuck your momma! Fuck your sister! Fuck your grandma! Most of all, fuck you!" "Your damage sucks!" "Here's a cup of coffee; Blow me!" "Wicked Clowns Never, NEVER die!!!" "Punch her right in the pussy!" "Oh for fucks sake!" "You are one ugly motherfucker..." "AHH!!! MOTHERLAND!!!" "Can I fuck you in the ass later?" "God damn, this fight gave me aids..." "No wonder Chris Benoit strangled his family." "What are you looking at, Slender man?" "Take your tentacles back to Japan, you freaks." "Oh God!!!" "I gotta pee..." "For it's one, two, three strikes you're dead!" "Augh...Stupid, friggin light the friggin fire!" *random screaming* Trivia *While his name is NinjaPBrown, he prefers to be called HunterPBrown. Even when he starts his videos, he announces his name as HunterPBrown. In 2012, he was able to get name HunterPBrown changed over and has since claimed it as his own. *He rents a room with his guild master on MapleStory and lives in Waxahachie, TX. *His opening video for all of his videos was created in Macromedia Flash and Banned Story 4. The theme was the Cash Shop theme, but was switched to Rest n Peace, both songs used in Maple Story. Eventually, Hunter P paid to use the song King of Kings by Motorhead and recreated his theme song. From time to time, he will use other music such as Dean Ambrose's Theme and The Power of Love by Huey Lewis and the News. *He owns an NES, a SNES, a N64, a Gamecube, a Wii, a PS1, a PS2, a PS3, a Game Boy Color, a Game Boy Advanced SP, and a Nintendo 3DS. *He has endorsements from Nexon, WWE, and Razer to advertise their products (games, clothing, equipment) in his let's plays. *He despises Xbox and Xbox 360, all modern day FPS, and World of Warcraft. *While he hates FPS, he loves Duke Nukem Forever, which in his words "This is the only FPS to get it right since the 90s." *His recording equipment is a Blue Yeti Studio Microphone, Dre Beats Studio headphones, Razer Black Widow 2014 Keyboard, Logitech V45 Mouse, and El Gato video capture. The Software he uses on his Let's Plays are Camtasia Studio, OBS, Sony Vegas, and Audacity. *Nothing is off limits for NinjaPBrown to discuss. Most Let's Players try and focus on the game completely, but NinjaPBrown openly discusses his life, current events, discusses religion and politics, maple story, other video games, future plans, etc. etc. as he plays the game, relating game events to similar events in his life. *Chrono Trigger Part 11 caused some controversy in the middle of the summer of 2011 when it was posted on an atheist webform and the video was massively thumbed down due to it's anti atheist, anti humanist, and the insulting of Richard Dawkins in it. In his defense, NinjaPBrown said in a future video "I don't care if people are offended, I speak my mind. By thumbing my video down, they accept their fate no matter how they try to put it and it only makes them look more stupid and more targeting in future videos." *In Zelda 2: The Adventure of Link Minimum Item Run, NinjaPBrown technically could have completed the entire game without a game over. However, he got low on health upon entry into The Great Palace, and, in his own words, "I Hate The Beeping Sound!" *NinjaPBrown bases RPG characters off of his friends and characters off of the internet and tv shows, ranging from Joey Wheeler from Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series playing Cid Highwind, and his friend Deviance playing the role of Robo in Chrono Trigger DS. *NinjaPBrown will sometimes "break character" just to let out a good laugh. *NinjaPBrown considers Earthbound his magnum opus. References Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers